Triumph
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Whew! Grab a fan ladies cause this one is HOT! Anyway, it's set at Season 4 back before the Governor episodes but after Carol has been banished. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! (CARYL Oneshot)


**_Hey everyone! Got a little oneshot for you! Doing this for all of my CARYL friends at Fans of CARYL. Special thanks to HaloHunter89, Mandic, Michelle, Haitus, and AffairWithACrossbow (title). Y'all are awesome! I can't believe I did this in like an hour! Whew! Grab a fan ladies cause this one is HOT! Anyway, it's set at Season 4 back before the Governor episodes but after Carol has been banished. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!_**

...

"Fuck off! Ya can keep yer dirty backstabbing hands to yaself!" Daryl yelled at Rick.

Rick dropped his hand that was on Daryl's arm and sighed, "I'm sorry. I did it to _protect_ us Daryl. You don't know what kind of per-"

Daryl's fist shot out and connected with Rick's jaw, sending the man stumbling back several steps as he looked at Daryl in shock. Daryl pointed his finger at Rick, hot blood pumping through his veins, "Tha only reason I ain't put an arrow in yer ass yet is cause I know them kids need ya. Ya best consider yaself lucky," Daryl turned to walk away and then did an about face, walking back up to Rick again until he was mere inches from his face. "If she's dead then it's yer ass," Daryl spat.

Rick cradled his jaw and simply stood there staring at Daryl in silence. There was nothing that Rick could say to fix the situation with Daryl. The man had been the closest thing to a brother he had ever had besides Merle, but all of that meant nothing with this betrayal. Rick knew how much Carol meant to him, maybe more than anyone. Maybe more than Carol herself did.

Daryl pushed his crossbow onto his back and climbed onto his bike, lifting up the kickstand with one dirty boot before firing the engine. He revved the motor loudly several times, catching the attention of several walkers gathered by the fences before speeding out of the gate that Maggie currently held open for him. He resisted the urge to give them all the finger as he sped down the dirt road, instead choosing to spin tires and kick up gravel as he pushed the bike onward.

He rode for an hour, his hand never letting up on the throttle unless he had to slow down to weave through abandoned cars or various walkers staggering about. He was pissed that much was true and he had nowhere to direct his anger. Finally he spotted a fairly empty stretch of highway and pulled over to light himself a cigarette while he kept the engine running in case he had to leave suddenly. He took several draws from the cigarette, but it was doing little to calm his nerves. He knew what he needed, but he also knew that there was no way in hell he was going to get any relief out here in the middle of nowhere either.

Daryl Dixon might have been inexperienced when it came to women, but that didn't mean he didn't have needs. It was those very needs that had almost gotten him in trouble with Carol before. So far he had been able to keep things light between her and he enjoyed their playful banter and flirting. It was at night when it plagued him the most, images of her throughout the day invading his mind and driving him crazy with need. It never took much to get him off where she was concerned. He sighed and glanced around at the piss poor scenery surrounding him. It was going to be hell trying to find her that was for sure.

...

Carol shifted the pack on her back as she ran through the woods. A herd had come through her camp just that morning and she had been completely blindsided. She had known that camping by herself in the woods would be a bad idea, but she hadn't had much choice when she had finally run out of gas. There hadn't been any buildings nearby and she had decided to take her chances in the woods.

_Channel her inner Daryl Dixon. _

She snickered at the thought even as she continued to run away from the noises that were sounding farther away from her now. She had failed at camping, but she was still alive and that's more than she could have said for herself a year ago. A year ago she never would have made it this far, never would have had the guts to do the things that needed to be done. A herd was no big deal she told herself. She would just get herself far enough ahead of them so that she could find other arrangements and everything would be fine. She wasn't mousey little Carol anymore and it was that thought that spurred her on with a renewed energy.

It was only when she ran out of the woods and into the path of a motorcycle that was parked on the highway that she faltered. Her eyes drifted from the dingy boots that rested on the pavement, up the jean clad legs, sleeveless shirt, and into the face of none other than Daryl Dixon. The cigarette he had been smoking dropped to the ground and they stared at each other for countless minutes until Carol heard the sounds of the herd catching up to her again. Daryl heard them at the same time as her and he revved the bike, holding out his hand for her, "Come on!" He shouted over the noise of the engine.

Carol wasted no time in climbing onto the back of his bike. The seat welcomed her like the fit of a worn in pair of gloves. As Daryl pulled off she slid in closer and wrapped her arms around his chest, her favorite place to be. It was here that she was free to touch him and she used that to her advantage every time. She frowned at the tension in his back and shoulders. Something was very wrong. He was never this stiff on the bike. He _loved _riding the bike because of the relaxation it brought him. She hung on tightly as he wound through the curves of the road and when he reached a residential neighborhood he pulled into an open garage and cut the engine.

Carol climbed off the back of the bike and made a grab for the garage door while Daryl checked the rest of the area to make sure that it was secure. She didn't realize quite how dark it was going to be until she slid the door all of the way shut. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their breathing. She heard a click and then saw a beam of light as Daryl searched the shelves for a lantern of some sort. He finally located one in the back of one of the shelves and switched it on, bathing them both in a pool of yellow light.

Daryl removed his crossbow and sat on the bike backwards, lighting up another cigarette so that he could look at her, "Been lookin' for ya," He commented.

Carol swallowed, "Well here I am," She replied.

"Didn't figure on it bein' this easy ta find ya though."

Carol nodded, "I know. I think I'm still in shock. I mean I always hoped you wo-" She cut off her sentence, realizing she might be saying too much.

"Ya hoped I would come for ya?" He asked softly. "Well here I am."

"Yes. Here you are," Carol breathed. "You're upset though. What is it?"

He shrugged, "Ain't important now. Lost somethin' o' mine. Had ta go an' find it," He took a draw from his cigarette, blowing out a small cloud of smoke as his eyes strayed over her figure.

Carol took a few steps closer, her breath catching, "What did you lose?" She whispered.

Daryl flicked his cigarette butt to the ground and crushed it under the heel of his boot. He grabbed her wrist then, stroking the inside of her arm lightly with his fingers, "Somethin' important," He murmured.

Carol's mouth went dry, "How important?"

He tugged on her wrist gently and she straddled the bike in front of them, both of them on it backwards and neither of them caring. His finger never stopped stroking her as his eyes bored into her soul.

"_Astronomically_," He muttered as he leaned forward and their lips touched. It was all Carol needed and all that she had ever hoped for. Her body came alive in his hands and she slid forward an inch until they were touching pelvis to pelvis as their tongues fought for domination. His fingers gripped her hips and she rocked along the leather of the seat seeking relief. A growl tore from deep within his throat and she slid her hands under his shirt. Neither of them stopped to discuss what they were doing. It didn't matter because it just seemed right, seemed _natural_ that this would be the next step. Without their day to day flirting there had been nothing to ease the ache within them and now it had exploded into a colossal tangle of tongues, arms, and hands.

Her shirt was the first to hit the garage floor and Carol shuddered as Daryl's lips licked her collarbone. She tilted her head back and he cradled her with his arms to prevent her from falling as he pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders, pausing once to bite and suck at her flesh, marking her. Carol whimpered and her fingers flitted to the hem of his shirt, making her intentions clear. Daryl paused, his eyes staring into hers and then he slowly nodded. He lifted his arms and Carol stood over the bike to remove the shirt and toss it behind her to land somewhere near her own. She paused a moment to let her eyes roam over his delicious form. She had seen his arms countless times, but never his chest and never like this. He was beautiful and she dipped her head to place her own mark upon his skin.

A groan ripped through him and his fingers tightened their grip on her skin. Carol ran her fingers lovingly down his back, caressing his scars with her touch. A shudder ripped through him and he wrapped his arms around her to fumble with her bra. She reached behind her and pushed his hands out of the way to undo the clasp and she let if fall from her shoulders and to the floor. Daryl stared at her for a moment and Carol leaned back, offering herself to him silently. His mouth closed over one taut nipple and he suckled on it with all the gentleness of a newborn.

"_Harder_," Carol whispered. She needed this. She _needed _it hard.

Daryl flicked his eyes up to her and complied, sucking on her harder and she moaned, little shivers of delight dancing up her spine. He pulled back, his eyes cloudy and dark, "Take yer pants off," He ordered.

Carol stood and backed off of the bike to remove her pants while Daryl did the same. She was so busy checking him out that she didn't even care that it was her first time naked in front of a man in years. Her eyes drifted to the one part of his anatomy that she had only dreamed about. It jutted out from between his legs, long and thick with just a drop of cum on the tip. Carol bit her lip in anticipation.

It was then that she glanced around the tiny garage, "Where-?"

Daryl answered her question by straddling the bike again, this time facing the other direction. He gestured to her, "Here," His voice came out rough and deep.

Carol walked over and he held her hand to steady her as she climbed onto the bike. A stricken look passed over Daryl's face, "I ain't got no condoms," He said suddenly.

Carol would have laughed if she hadn't been so turned on by the whole thing, "Don't worry, I'm fixed. No need."

Daryl nodded and drew her lips into his for a kiss while she slid down onto the length of him. She hissed in a breath at the adjustment to his size and slowly she eased down until he was fully seated inside of her. She tried to control her breathing and she placed her hands on his shoulders. He was panting heavily, droplets of sweat sliding down the side of his face. Her feet found his and she placed them on top of his, lifting herself up slowly before sliding back down again. She threw her head back at the friction and Daryl placed his lips upon her neck to suckle her softly. His finger drifted between them to her core and with shaky fingers he found her clit and rubbed it with his thumb. Carol opened her eyes and stared at him. His were half-shut but there was no mistaking that he was staring at her and the sensation of him watching her coupled with the feel of his thumb and cock inside of her sent her toppling over the edge. She shook against him, her core squeezing him tight as she rocked with her spasms. He placed his feet on the ground, holding the bike steady as she rode out her release with wild abandon. When she opened her eyes again he was biting on his lip, his face intense with concentration.

"I love you Daryl," She whispered.

His eyes widened momentarily and he muttered out, "_Fuck. Me."_ He stilled his movements inside of her and she watched as he lost control for her, spilling himself inside of her, letting her see a part of him that no one else ever got to see. A part of him that had been reserved for her. He grunted as he jerked inside of her and the tiny quivers of vibration sent her off again and together they rode out their pleasure.

Her body spent and completely relaxed, Carol leaned back onto the gas tank, Daryl still inside of her. He looked better now, more relaxed. Gone was the tension that he had vibrated with earlier and in its place was the Daryl she knew and loved. He was quiet for a few minutes as he caught his breath and then they smiled at each other slightly.

"Reckon' this is tha most action this bike's seen in a long time," He commented.

"I suppose it is," Carol replied breathily.

"Ya knew I was gonna come fer ya, right? Ya knew I woulda never let'cha stay out there alone?"

Carol felt the tears crowd her eyes but she held them back and nodded, "I knew."

She leaned forward and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest. They were both sweaty and tired, but none of that mattered. Nothing mattered except the fact that they were together again, just as it should be.


End file.
